Happy now
by Manas Doll
Summary: Secretly Suguru has been aching for a kiss from his older cousin, Tohma Seguchi. Will his wishes be granted, or will he be doomed to never be happy?


A/N I just had to write this...what? It's a four-day weekend, I'm stuck watching my evil sisters kids, and when I'm bored my mind creates the weirdest stories. So here goes my first TohmaXSuguru story.

Young Fujisaki Suguru sat staring at the images of his beloved older cousin, Tohma Seguchi, on the TV screen. He was watching some odd music channel that was playing 'non stop grasper'.

Suguru ached to feel the older mans lips on his, to feel Tohma's soft hands caress him. In his heart of hearts he knew it was impossible, they were cousins! And not only that, they were both men!

He constantly found himself acting like a little prick because of his frustration, but he couldn't help it. He only wanted to surpass his cousin to show him he was worthy of his love. Not that he thought that would make Tohma like him. Perhaps if he surpassed him Tohma would at least look Sugurus' way once in a while.

That hurt the teen even more. He would probably be able to get over it if Tohma acted like a cousin should towards him, but he didn't. He scarcely looked at Suguru twice in one day.

The veejay on the screen was cheerfully talking about how another had gotten the chance to have an interview with Tohma. Fujisaki threw the remote at the TV before standing and switching it off.

For as long as he could remember he had suspected Tohma had had something for one Uesagi Eiri. But he didn't like to believe it. He couldn't let himself believe it; he wouldn't let himself believe it.

Why not? Because he didn't want to believe Tohma could love someone who was so cold, but not someone with an actual heart.

When he awoke the next morning, haggard and disoriented he dragged himself to NG records, expecting it to be as always; him listening to Shuichi ranting on about Eiri, Hiro smiling softly and seeming as if it hurt him to think of Shuichi with Eiri, and Suguru feeling as alone just like every other day.

But it was slightly different this day. As soon as he entered Sakano-san came running to him as jumpy and fidgety as always. "Fujisaki-san!" He cried, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Seguchi-san would like to see you now." Sakano then ran off.

"Jeez." Mumbled Suguru, walking towards his cousins' office.

When he entered he found the office to look much grimmer than always, not to mention it was quite cold. This was due to the fact it had begun to snow out side. Tohma sat in his chair, his legs crossed and resting on the top of his desk quite causally. Not at all normal for Tohma.

Suguru shivered. Slowly he approached the desk and gazed into the beautiful face of Nittle Graspers keyboardist. "Ah, Fujisaki." Tohma said, smiling softly at the teenage boy. "So Sakano managed to do something right."

Fujisaki tilted his head slightly before asking, "What have you asked me here for, Tohma-San?"

Tohma stood and slowly walked around his desk. He stood before Suguru, gazing down into the boys wide brown eyes. Suguru was adorable, he, like Tohma, had a slightly feminine appearance, but that didn't diminish his looks, not in Tohmas' eyes anyway.

He grinned, and then planted his lips on Suguru's. The younger boy almost fell over in his shock as Tohmas' tongue began to trace over his lips. He opened his mouth for him.

Fujisaki Suguru let out a muffled moan as Tohma's tongue traced the roof of his mouth, and then slid over his own tongue. His knees weakened and he fell to the floor, closing his eyes and allowing Tohma to do whatever he wished.

Suddenly Tohma pulled away from him. Suguru's eyes snapped open. "What is it?" He breathed, clinging desperately to the memory of the kiss.

"This is wrong." Tohma replied, getting up from the floor and stumbling to his chair again. "You're..." Here it goes, thought Suguru, fighting back tears, Tohma was going to say 'you're another male, I can't believe I just kissed you' in a completely disgusted tone. But he shocked Suguru by saying. "You're only a child! You're half my age!"

"Yeah." Suguru whispered, calming down. He paused dramatically and before finishing his sentence he stood slowly, sauntering over to Tohma. "But in six months I'll be 17, and you'll still be 32." He kissed his cousin again and closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

Tohma tried to say something, but Suguru ignored him and fell into his lap. Now that he knew this relationship was possible, there was no way in hell he'd get over it. "We could be soul mates, Tohma," He said, ending it with a little whimper of pleasure. He ran his tongue slowly down the edge of Tohmas' ear, before hissing "And the soul has no age!"

His older cousin nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around Suguru. Fujisaki smiled slowly, happy now for once. He could be happy, he didn't need to drive himself up a wall stressing over proving himself to Tohma. For now he was happy. He hoped he would be from then on.

And he was.

A/N.... I don't know. I don't like it. Maybe you do, but I don't think this is my greatest work. I'm not really proud of it. Last night when I was reading something on an InuYasha Yaoi Yuri site it said that the Otaku are known for their perversion. I suppose this is proof of it.

As for the comment Suguru made on Yuki, I'm sorry, but everyone sees Yuki as a man bitch. I understand why he's so jaded, but the characters of Gravitation wouldn't.

This little incest story made me feel like V.C.Andrews though. I doubt she enjoyed Shonen-ai or Yaoi though.

Please review!


End file.
